1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to aid in securing various jewelry articles around the wrist. The present invention more particularly, relates to such an apparatus comprised of a base member, an integral acurate arm which curves and extends thereover and has a jewelry article suspending means to place the jewelry article in a position so that the non-jewelry wearing hand is free to fasten the jewelry article around the wrist.
2. General Background
Individuals when wearing jewelry articles, such as loose link or flexible bracelets, around the wrist, often find difficulty in securing the same about the wrist. The articles tend to slip and are therefore, often dropped. The present invention is contructed to suspend the jewelry article and allow the jewelry-wearing wrist to be placed in position to pass the item therearound, and then, with the free hand fasten the jewelry article by any conventional clip means.
U.S Pat. No. 3,016,589, entitled "Clip" issued to P. T. Collins and discloses a device to embrace the wrist for the purpose of aiding and securing a bracelet therearound. This device is applied to the wrist with one end of the device holding one end of the bracelet which is to encircle the wrist. A hook portion is passed through a link in the bracelet, and thus, the bracelet is fixed at one end while the other loose end is passed around the wrist end where a clasp is secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,540, entitled "Bracelet Attaching Device" issued to R. J. Mitchell and teaches a bracelet attaching device having an elongated body portion having a finger band on one end and a hook on the opposite end having a downwardly extending member and a return arm. The device is rigid so it will keep the hook at a substantially fixed position on the wrist when applying the bracelet.
The foregoing patents show apparatus to aid in applying jewelry articles around the wrist having hooks and attaching to the jewelry-wearing arm. These devices fail, however, to disclose the apparatus of the present invention which uses no hooks or attachments to the jewelry wearing hand, but suspends the article of jewelry from an arcuate arm extending over a base and allows the wearer to place the jewelry wearing wrist in a position to pass the article of jewelry therearound and frees the other, non-jewelry wearing hand, to secure the jewelry article.